


The Fourteen Days of Christmas

by sephcounttheways



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Road Trips, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways
Summary: The OT5 embark from Midgar on a road trip around the world - Banora, Gongaga, and Nibelheim to pay everyone's parents a visit for Christmas.





	The Fourteen Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Up_sideand_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/gifts).



“This is a road trip, and there are five of us.”

“No shit,” Genesis grunted as he continued to attempt to shove his luggage into the trunk of Sephiroth's truck. It was already packed full, but there was still the tiniest bit of give that gave him hope to fit his last bag. 

“We agreed on only bringing one bag each,” Angeal reminded him. “You were the one to come up with that!”

“And every one of you suckers fell for it,” Genesis put all of his weight to wedge his final bag into place. He quickly slammed the trunk shut, “There. Perfect.”

“I was about to tell you that Cloud didn't put his bag in yet,” Angeal finally said. 

Cloud was patiently waiting his turn, his one meager gym bag draped over his shoulder, “... I can just put mine under my feet.”

“For two weeks? No way. Gen, you're getting rid of some of this.”

“I will along the way! It's mostly gifts. Gifts for my parents, gifts for your mom, gifts for -”

“We're taking a two week road trip and you're hauling gifts?” Angeal went to open the trunk back up, “When was the last time your parents sent you anything? Let's make some room for Cloud's –”

“It's fine, really!” Cloud insisted. 

Sephiroth was in the driver's seat, hanging out of the window with vague interest as his lovers tried to shove more objects into his trunk, “This feels weirdly sexual.”

“It doesn't have to be weird,” Zack pressed a smiling kiss to his lips before he slid into the backseat.

Cloud was next to pop a kiss against Sephiroth's lips, “Guess I don't get to put mine in.”

“You can put yours in whenever you want,” was Sephiroth's growling response as he leaned far out of the window for one more kiss. 

Cloud shot him a wide smile before he ducked into the back seat. 

Angeal and Genesis were still arguing. Not that Angeal particularly cared about Genesis bringing so much, but more about the fact that he didn't like Genesis' parents and didn't want to bring them a goddamn thing. The other three sat in the truck and waited, knowing that Angeal had beef with Genesis' parents from childhood, and just chose not to get involved. 

Genesis finally came jogging around the side of the vehicle, “Shotgun!”

Angeal grabbed onto the back of Genesis' jacket, “I'm the navigator, I'm the oldest, I have the biggest legs, I get the passenger seat.”

“Just because you're fat doesn't mean I have to sit in the backseat with the kids!”

“The kids give road head,” Zack called. 

All eyes went to Cloud to look for the red faced reaction, but he just shrugged a shoulder from the middle seat, “What else are we gonna do back here for two weeks?”

Genesis put a hand to his chin in performance of consideration, and then made his way to the back, “You're right, with those thighs and your manspreading, it'd be miserable for everyone. I should be the one to sit with the children.”

“Children?” Cloud grinned, tugging on the back of Genesis' hair. 

“Don't take it personally, I have to assert some measure of dominance in this life.”

Cloud pushed Genesis' hair off his forehead and pulled him close for a kiss, “Assert it all you want.”

Sephiroth was watching from the rear view mirror, “I don't wanna be the driver anymore.”

“We'll take shifts,” Angeal pulled out his phone and entered the address of their first destination, and went over the plan for the hundredth time: “We should be able to get to the coast in two days, then a ferry to Banora. We stay for one day, then it's a two day ferry to Gongaga. We stay for one day, then it's a three day drive to Nibelheim. We stay for one day, assuming we don't get snowed in, and we can make it to Costa Del Sol with just enough time to spend the night at the beach before another ferry back to Midgar. Then it's back to work on Monday.”

“Do we have to?” Sephiroth had to ask just one more time. This was a supreme waste of a two week vacation, which was more time than he'd ever had off at once in his entire life. And considering what it took to coordinate this amount of time off, it probably would never happen again until they all retired or were dead. Did they really have to use this time to see everyone's family? 

“Yes,” was the resounding response from everyone else. 

Sephiroth sighed as he turned the key in the ignition. 

Angeal was looking at his phone, “When you're in a relationship, you're supposed to visit parents on the holidays. That's a lot of parents we need to see at least once in a while. We have two weeks to make it happen.”

Zack let out a howl, “It's like the twelve days of Christmas!”

“Or the fourteen days of Christmas,” Angeal smiled. 

“No, the twelve days of Christmas! Two weeks!”

Angeal shared an alarmed glance with Sephiroth, “... There are fourteen days in two weeks, Zack.”

Zack scoffed, “Agree to disagree.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're not even the blonde one!” Genesis cried. 

“I'm smart!” Cloud shouted. “Smart enough to know how many days are in two weeks at least!”

Zack was lost, “What are you all talking about?”

“You're a fucking bumpkin, Zack,” Sephiroth announced. 

“So?” he asked defensively.

“I can see going to Nibelheim, I can even see going to Banora – they're nice. But this is the product of the Gongagan education system,” Sephiroth griped as he pulled into the slow moving morning traffic of Midgar. “What's in Gongaga, anyway?”

“Gongagans,” Zack answered. 

“Glad I don't have any family so we don't have to waste even more time,” Sephiroth muttered below his breath. 

“What do you think we are?” Angeal asked. 

“I'm not talking about you guys,” Sephiroth reached out to pull the hair on Angeal's chin affectionately. “I meant like, family I'm related to.”

Cloud popped up over his shoulder, “Your mom isn't far from Nibelheim.”

“Mother might be physically confined to a tank in the reactor but she is omnipresent,” Sephiroth corrected him. 

Angeal's eyes went wide, “Whoah.” 

“Uh oh,” Zack chimed grimly. 

“Don't start this shit,” Genesis grumbled. 

Cloud ignored them, “I meant Lucretia! She's still in that cave - ”

Sephiroth made a retching noise, but his face still somehow remained perfect even when he was trying to he ugly, “Her and Vincent can wallow in their misery forever.”

“She's tormenting herself,” Cloud frowned. 

“I know! It's awesome,” he demonstrated this with an uncharacteristically toothy grin. 

“Cloud,” Angeal said in a low warning. Their eyes met and he shook his head slowly. Cloud knew those narrow, dark blue eyes well enough to know when they were begging him to shut the fuck up and drop it. 

Cloud chose to ignore him. He made a determined face at Angeal before speaking only to Sephiroth, “But maybe we – I – would like to see her, just once. We'll be passing right by. If she's awake, I'd like to say hello to my boyfriend's mother.”

Sephiroth continued smiling wide at Angeal, “He's talking to me like I give a shit, it's cute.”

Cloud spoke closer, quiet against his ear, “You'll be my husband someday. I want to see your mother... thank her. She gave us a wonderful man. She deserves to know that much.”

“Okay,” Sephiroth said, stopping at a traffic light and looking over his shoulder at Cloud. “We can stop at that dramatic bitch's cave if we can also hike up to the reactor to see Jenova.”

“Jenova is not your mom,” Cloud said. 

“Make it stop,” Zack groaned. 

“Cloud, we don't have any leeway in the schedule to make any detours,” Angeal said. 

“Yeah, knock it off, Cloud!” Genesis yelled. 

“We'll go one day,” Cloud said to Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth thought on that a moment. He turned his eyes to Cloud, “Seriously?”

“Sure. I wanna talk to Lucretia someday. And I wanna see Jenova just as much. Hell, we can visit Jenova every time we find ourselves in Nibelheim. If Jenova is really your mother, then I'll love her with all my heart.”

All the therapy, all the late night discussions, all the sex, all the repressed memories, and all the scientific torture in the world didn't amount to what that sentiment meant to Sephiroth. He didn't have to ask if Cloud meant it, because Sephiroth already knew that that beautiful, determined, stubborn little face never, ever lied. 

Someone behind them in traffic laid on their horn. The light had long since turned green. 

Sephiroth jumped a little and turned to face the road to drive. He reached back and pulled Cloud's neck close and gave him a sideways kiss, “Alright. Next time.”

“Next time,” Cloud agreed. He turned and gave Angeal a big, noisy kiss on the cheek before settling back down into his seat. 

Genesis was staring at him. He angled himself the other way and found the same accusing stare coming from Zack. 

“What?” Cloud asked innocently. 

“Trouble maker,” Zack accused. 

“You're sitting next to it for fourteen days,” was Cloud's response. 

“Twelve.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The ferry ride to the islands where Banora was located was picturesque, but way too cold to actually stand out on the deck. They huddled inside, drinking their hot beverage of choice. The group was divided between tea and coffee, which coincided directly with where they each came from in the world and what the culture was like there (or in Sephiroth's case, whatever was provided at the medical lab break room as a child). 

Angeal, Genesis and Cloud preferred tea, but they weren't snobs about it or anything. Genesis was raised around society ladies, Angeal's mom tried to be one by keeping tea in the house, and Cloud was raised in a town where coffee was not imported, before he moved to Midgar he wasn't really familiar with what it was nor did he exactly care. 

Sephiroth and Zack on the other hand liked coffee to an obnoxious degree, and constantly needed to turn it into a contest. The tea drinkers had their suspicions that Zack didn't even like coffee, but became a devotee to share something with Sephiroth. This was demonstrated by how much cream and sugar he poured into it to make it palatable. All Sephiroth used was cream, and he sipped it with an arm slung over Zack's shoulder as they watched the sea roll by. 

Most people in the world had a hard time trying to figure out what was going on with the five of them. Surely five men couldn't coordinate their hearts and desires into a lasting relationship – could they? 

There were problems when they were apart. Sometimes one would be on the other side of the planet and the other four would have the whole weekend together without him. If Genesis didn't receive five separate good morning texts (the group text DID NOT count), he became insufferable in a quest to get any attention he could from the offending party. Sometimes Cloud needed to be all alone, maybe even for a couple of days, and unlucky for him he was always the most available. Zack never wanted to be alone, to the point of smothering anyone near him, usually Cloud. Sometimes Angeal brought work home with him, and one on one it was a real challenge to tether him back into the present and out of the office or training field. And sometimes Sephiroth suffered terrible flashbacks and just had to be hospitalized to not hurt himself or anyone else, and making that call to the medical labs meant betraying his trust for the sake of his health. 

None of them were perfect. With five very different personalities, schedules, and egos there was jealousy, insecurity, fighting, gossip, and shade wars that sometimes escalated into Sephiroth and Genesis trying to kill each other in earnest. 

But when they were together? All together? It was effortless balance. It was the way it was supposed to be.

With five, Zack always had someone to cling to. With five, Cloud could easily slip away to find alone time, and while his absence was noticed and he was missed, the older three understood perfectly. With all five there, Angeal easily found his place as the leader and didn't need to get angry. Genesis didn't need a good morning text when he could just roll over and say it himself. And with so much support around, Sephiroth was kept grounded, and if he did need medical care it was much easier to get him the help he occasionally needed. 

Strangers sometimes made comments, but usually kept them under their breath or saved them for their blog. It was their respective families that they wanted to reassure and ease concerning this unusual relationship. They were unusual people, though. If happiness was found between five, they would fight to make it work in the long term, which meant stepping out of their comfort zone and into the eye of the judgmental world together. 

Sephiroth thought about this all much less than anyone else. Maybe because he had less of a social compass, he found it very easy to kiss Genesis, bump his groin against Cloud, and eye fuck Angeal all while he arm was around Zack. He didn't give a shit. 

But the closer they got to the coast of Banora, and more nervous Angeal became. 

“Genesis knows my mom but it's your guys' first time meeting her, and...” he scratched the back of his head. “I just wanna say...”

“Her name is Gillian and she's a peach,” Genesis interjected. 

“Yeah, and...” Angeal struggled with his wording. “She's really kind of... she's a sweet lady. And she kinda still sees me as a kid. So like... I hate to say this, but really can we tone down the PDA in front of her? Seph?”

Sephiroth was guilty as charged, and petulant to boot, “What do you mean?”

Cloud laughed little too loud, and quieted himself. 

“It would be a big favor to me, just personally, to avoid awkwardness, if you could just not...” Angeal continued to struggle. 

“Just because I don't have a human mom doesn't mean I don't know how to act around one. I'm not trying to suck your dick in front of her.”

“That's a start,” Angeal smiled, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. “Just try not to do anything too... just refrain from doing some of the things we've talked about that you shouldn't do in public.”

“Name one.”

“No sitting in my lap.”

Sephiroth's chin rose up a fraction of an inch. “Then where am I supposed to sit?”

Angeal's face fell, and Sephiroth broke into laughter as stepped closer to wrap an arm around his waist, “Okay! I understand. I can be socially acceptable in front of your mom, I promise.”

“Don't get the wrong idea. I love you sitting in my lap,” Angeal told him, kissing the side of his neck and lingering there, lingering on the smell of his skin and cool brush of his silver hair. 

Sephiroth's eyes were bright, “... Do you wanna go to the bathroom before we hit land?”

Angeal's head popped up in surprise, “Do we have time?”

“Don't get us thrown off this boat,” Genesis pleaded. 

“We have time,” Sephiroth assured him, but hooked his fingers into Angeal's belt loops, “Tell me more about the stuff I'm not supposed to do in front of your mom...”

Zack perked up, “I have to go to the bathroom, too!”

“You take too long,” Angeal and Sephiroth said in unison before leaving together. 

Zack pouted. Cloud kissed his cheek, “Just wait 'til we get back in the car.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Rhapsodos Manor was covered in a dusting of light snow. With tasteful white lights and a silver ribbon on each spoke of the iron gate, it looked like something out of a fairy tale or a Hallmark movie or a wedding magazine. 

Cloud was practically laying in the front seat to get a look at it, “Seriously? You're this rich?”

“My parents are,” Genesis said, tapping his finger nervously against his boot. 

They sat in front of the gate for about three full minutes until Genesis finally left the car to punch in the code. There wasn't much snow but it was a crispy, bitter cold that pulled Genesis' breath in harsh streaks as he shivered back into the car. 

“You'd think they'd have the grounds keeper watching for me!” he said shakily, leaning into the front seat to put a hand close to the heater. 

They rolled up through gardens and under frost coated, twinkling Christmas lit trees to the landing. 

There was a very well dressed man and woman there waiting for them, wide smiles on both of their faces. They were much older than anyone would have guessed Genesis' parents to be, graying and slightly bent, but no less thrilled to see their son. 

Genesis flew out of the car as soon as it was stopped, and ran up the steps to hug both of them. They seemed very kind in their reception of their son, so Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack didn't know why Angeal was fuming. Anger was radiating off of him, and the extra heat was nice but it was still concerning. 

The man called very formally to them, “You must be the... group!”

“It's a group alright,” Genesis agreed, waving to them. “Come on!”

The women cupped Genesis' face again, pulling him down to kiss his cheeks one more time, speaking softly to him as the other four approached. The closer they got, the dimmer Genesis' smile became, until he was looking absolutely heartbroken. 

“What is it?” Angeal asked, but already knew the answer. 

“They're not here.”

“Who?” Zack asked. 

Genesis swallowed, “My parents.”

The confusion on everyone's face except for Angeal's would have been hilarious if he wasn't on the verge of tears. He composed himself, “This is Nancy and Dagnus. They're the house coordinators. They organize everything that goes on.”

Only a rich kid really knew what 'went on' that needed coordinating, but the rest nodded as though this made sense. 

Genesis continued, “My parents decided to go on a vacation.”

“It was quite a surprise to us all,” Nancy interrupted. “They were very excited about your visit, we all were – we still are! The daughter of one of your father's bankers is having an engagement party at the Golden Saucer and they decided to take that in before their annual Christmas ski vacation to the North. They wanted me to wish you all a very happy holiday and give your their greatest apology for not being able to receive you this visit. I'm afraid we can't offer hospitality.”

“We can't even come inside?” Genesis balked. “We were planning to sleep here! Where are we supposed to go?”

The old man whose name everyone already forgot broke in, “You're always welcome here Genesis. This is your home. And I'm quite sure that Mr. Hewley is also welcome here, at the very least to stay in the servant's quarters.”

One of Sephiroth's hands was covering his mouth as he watched with bright, amused eyes as this unfolded. He was making small noises to himself.

“We need popcorn,” Zack whispered to him. 

“So Angeal can stay, but not my other boyfriends?”

Nancy didn't look happy to say this next part, “Your parents felt that it would be quite inappropriate to have... so many guests in the house that are strange to them. This isn't my wish Genesis, but if they tell me that reception isn't possible... I have no choice.”

“Why don't you call them?” Cloud suggested. 

“Yeah!” Genesis made a face as though the mere suggestion of casually calling his mother or father up was something unheard of. “I'm sure that'd really help! I'm sure they'd just turn right back around and get back down here so that they can spend a day with their son and his boyfriends! This was all a huge mistake!”

Angeal's mouth was a tight line. He wasn't going to say a word, but he had plenty he wanted to say. 

Genesis looked helpless, and finally just crossed his arms. “It's gonna be dark soon. Let's go find a hotel, I think there's one about... an hour away. We can come back in the morning to see Gillian.”

“Let's stop in and say hi to her first,” Angeal said, rubbing the small of Genesis' back. “It'll make you feel better.”

“Okay,” Genesis nodded, and then turned back to hug the two old relics from his childhood. “Thank you, both of you. The house looks beautiful.”

“We decorated especially for you,” Nancy said, holding Genesis tight. “I'm sorry it worked out this way. Won't you come back soon?”

“I will,” Genesis lied. 

“There's a gift left here for you, Genesis,” Dagnus was his name, and he hobbled inside to retrieve it. He came out with a large basket, and was proud to present it to him. 

Genesis already knew what it was, but took the card to read it anyway. Nothing was written in it that wasn't already printed onto the card itself, and it said, “Please enjoy this basket of dumbapple goodies from the tastiest little dumbapple farm in the world. From the Rhapsodos family to yours, Merry Christmas.”

“Aren't you like, one third of the Rhapsodos family?” Cloud had to ask. 

Genesis tucked the card back into the basket, “I'm adopted. This is a hell of a way to tell you, but I might as well just say it and stop pretending to be an actual member of this family.”

“Genesis!” Nancy cried out, and the way she said it made it seem like she had some meaningful rebuttal, but she didn't. 

“Let's go see mom,” Angeal decided, taking the basket from Genesis and giving it back to her. “The truck is really full, we just don't have room for this.”

The symbolism of the gesture wasn't lost on Zack, but he'd been eyeing the fine bottle of aged cider sticking out of the center of the basket since he saw it. He reached in and yanked it out, “We have room for this!”

“And this,” Cloud quickly snatched some dumbapple hand lotion. 

Sephiroth had never had apple chips before. He plucked the bag out, opened it on the spot and tried one. He made a face and put the bag back in the basket. 

“Are you guys done?” Genesis asked with laughter in his voice. He was hurt, but not nearly as hurt as he would have been without them to lighten the situation. 

They all got back in the truck, and Genesis said a quick but tender goodbye to Nancy and Dagnus, house coordinators, whatever that was. He went to return to his place in the backseat, but Cloud got out and ushered him to the center seat. There, both he and Zack could press close to him. 

The drive to Gillian's house was scenic even in the dying light of the short winter day. It was a tiny, modest little place, and she easily heard the rumble of an unfamiliar automobile and came outside to greet them. 

She had short dark hair just a little longer than Angeal's and the same serious brow. She was delighted to see him, and he made himself small to accept her ferocious hug, “I wasn't sure if you'd make it tonight! What a drive!”

Genesis was next, and sweetly accepted her embrace, “Hello Gillian.”

“Handsome,” she greeted, always touching his red hair when she could. She turned to the newcomers, “Wow. You're not the only handsome one around anymore, Genesis!”

“But I was first!” Genesis cried in protest. 

“You're Cloud,” she guessed, coming close to put her hands around his. 

“Yes ma'am, nice to meet you!”

She turned with a smile, “I know you're Sephiroth. And you must be Zack.”

“Hello!” Zack greeted. 

“Hi,” Sephiroth said. 

“Welcome! Come inside, it's freezing! When Angeal texted me I put some tea on! There's also pie and I made some layer dip, whatever you could want I either have it or I'll get it!”

When she heard the boys had been turned away from Rhapsodos Manor, she broke out the sleeping bags, “Your father loved to take you camping Angeal, I knew we'd need these again someday!”

“We can go to a hotel,” Genesis insisted. 

“No way!”

“We want to go to a hotel,” Genesis finally said, frowning at the sleeping bag. 

“I don't care!” was her answer. “I only have one day to spend with you boys, I won't have you waste time in a car. I'll have breakfast in the morning, you won't get that at a hotel!”

“We could literally get that at a hotel.”

“Brat,” Gillian called him, and handed him a sleeping bag. 

“So much for personal space,” Genesis grumbled, taking the sleeping bag and staking out a place on the floor for himself. 

“When do you ever get personal space?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Oh, that voice,” Gillian sighed. “Come have some tea and talk to me. Cloud and Zack too, tell me what I don't already know about Angeal and Genesis.”

Although he hated tea, Sephiroth gladly sipped it with Gillian. They all sat around her table and talked long into the night, not really about anything, just telling stories and laughing and becoming comfortable with each other. It wasn't really hard to do, Gillian was like her son in many ways. 

She was also more than willing to talk shit about the Rhapsodos clan, which they did at length over a bottle of their “finest” packaged cider - vintage three years prior. It was tasty and did the trick though. 

Sleeping wasn't as uncomfortable as some of them feared at first, once they got down on the floor there were enough blankets and pillows to go around. Gillian was an older lady living in a chill climate, if there was one thing she had plenty of it was throw blankets and pillows. 

The next morning showers were slow going, but breakfast was hearty and Gillian had used the night to think of an entire slew of new questions for the three newer boyfriends. 

Cloud was made to talk about Nibelheim, about his childhood, and about life as a blonde. 

Zack was made to talk about Gongaga, about being mentored by Angeal, and about how she might tighten her buns back into better shape through the art of the squat. 

And Sephiroth was made to talk about everything he would open up about – coffee, food, movies, sex, Shin-Ra – they suspected it was because like most of the world, Gillian had a little crush on him and liked the sound of his voice. 

They spent the day walking around Banora, which was charming in the winter and like a storybook come to life. They visited all the places from Genesis and Angeal's childhood; their school, their play spots, the place the lost their virginity to one another, the place they had their first kiss, the place Genesis broke Angeal's nose, it was like taking a winter walk through their young lives. 

People in the village recognized Angeal and Genesis and wanted to talk... a lot. This was a drain on the day but it was part of the whole thing, to see the people who knew them and get a better perspective on how they became the men they are.

Gillian was all too eager to make dinner, provide more wine, and get the boys too buzzed to leave that evening. Her plan worked like a charm and they stay until the next morning when they did it all over again. 

“We're a day behind schedule now,” Angeal told her grimly as she kissed and hugged them all goodbye as they loaded back into Sephiroth's truck. 

“You're on vacation, screw the schedule,” was her answer. 

With hugs and kisses and breakfast wrapped up for the road, they were off to Gongaga. 

“My mom's not gonna top that,” Cloud assured them all once they were back on the road. 

“Nah,” Zack agreed. “My parents don't stand a chance. Your guys' mom set the bar way too high.”

Angeal held a hand out from the front seat and found Genesis', and squeezed. He liked the sound of 'their' mom. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Three days later, after a day on the road and two at sea, they arrived in Gongaga on the day before Christmas Eve. There was a balmy wind that made it feel not so much like Christmas at all, but Zack was still wearing a coat, as it was winter weather to him. 

It was now Zack's turn to be nervous. What he was doing was unheard of in his hometown. Not only being in a relation with four other dudes, but being gay? And what exactly was it that made a five way relationship so much more strange than anything you'd see in an average porn movie? There were millions of orgy scenes with any number of men, women, or both, but once feelings were brought into it suddenly it became this perverse thing. 

Zack was a small town jock with a big jock family. He just didn't know how to approach his dad face to face and see his acceptance, like his mind's eye just wouldn't allow it. 

It was early afternoon when they pulled up to Zack's family home, and it made Gillian's look like a mansion. It might even have been more accurate to call it a hut, but it wasn't all that primitive... it was happy, colorful, warm-looking. But to eyes so used to living in a modern city, it looked dangerously close to poverty. Dozens of similar huts dotted both sides of a long, narrow row in a little cluster of a village. 

Zack opened the door to peek inside the one he knew as home, and the hut was empty. “Are they pulling a Rhapsodos?”

“Please don't turn that into a thing,” Genesis begged. 

“Zacky!” A man's voice called from the distance. 

They followed Zack as he jogged up the hillside to a clearing, and it became apparent that Gongogans did their living outside and in a community. The huts were probably literally only for sleep – life happened outside. 

There were picnic tables full of people and food, The Grinch was being projected onto a hanging sheet for a group of toddlers sitting in the grass, there were grills, a bonfire, and Christmas lights squaring off what might be used later as a dance area. 

“Daddy!” Zack smiled, meeting his father in a hug.

The four were stunned. If Zack's dad was what Zack was going to become one day, they were lucky indeed. He had all the charm and tanned good looks of his son, with the edge and grit of an older man. And he was shirtless, sweaty, and covered in flakes of grass with a rugby ball shoved under his arm. 

Cloud whispered, “Daddy...”

Genesis smothered Cloud's mouth with his hand. 

“I'm Zack. Well, big Zack,” Zack's dad greeted them all, holding out a hand for a firm, sweaty shake with each one. “One, two, three, four, five. Perfect, we have five already, this is gonna be great! You wanna be shirts or skins?”

“What team are you on?” Cloud asked. 

“Skins.”

Cloud did the quick math to figure out that whatever sport they were about to play, Zack's dad would have a greater chance to fall on top of him if he were on the opposite team, and so he decided, “Shirts. No, skins! I dunno, lets just start playing and see what happens! What are we playing?”

Big Zack smiled, and Cloud was a puddle before him. “Rugby. C'mon, we'll all pick teams gym class style.”

Big Zack, Zack's older brothers, and a few other friends were waiting for them, and they were all smoking goddamn hot. Like there wasn't a person in the entire village that they'd seen so far that wasn't tan, friendly, and fuckable. And in lieu of lengthy 'getting to know you' conversation, they were going straight into physical activity which had been sorely missed on the long boat and car rides. 

Cloud got his wish and got to grab onto Big Zack many times in the following hours. Sephiroth got to show off just how hard he could tackle, Angeal got to take out some aggression, and Genesis did the rare move of using his stash of bobby pins to keep his lovely red hair out of his face 

Other than sex, it wasn't often that they got to enjoy physical activity together for the simple pleasure of it. Usually there was work, missions, training, sparring, work outs upon work outs... this was just simple fun, and it was something they were all equals in. Even Cloud, who could easily squirrel the ball away and slip underneath or around the larger bodies. 

Zack's mom knew better than to interrupt a game once it got going, and waited off to the side for her chance to hug and kiss Zack. Maybe it was the water, or the dirt, or something – people from Gongaga were just beautiful, and Zack's mom looked like better than anything you'd find Photoshopped on a magazine cover in Midgar. She was dressed for the warm winter in a stylish little sundress and jean jacket, and just looked effortlessly put together. 

Everyone made their polite introductions, but from Zack's long winded letters and phone calls, she knew who each of them was already, “Call me Kelly. You all must be hungry.”

She led them back down to a picnic table where food was waiting, picnic style. People were filling paper plates and sitting on the tables or in the grass, or near the projector to watch another Christmas movie. It was one of those old clay stop motion ones, who knows which one because they're all the same, but they brought a nostalgic holiday feel to what might otherwise be a Spring time event. 

They all used a little hand washing station to get the worst off their hands, although Zack insisted the dirt in Gongaga was clean. He'd eaten enough of it in his lifetime to know – the rest weren't convinced and settled for a quick little hand wash. 

They all made plates and sat down with Zack's family to eat. All the food was grilled, covered in spices and cheese and something very close to barbecue sauce but distinctly unique. It wasn't like any Christmas food any of them had ever had, it was brand new and delicious. 

Zack's mom seemed to be impervious to nervousness and sat right down between Sephiroth and Cloud at the table. They all began to eat and she finally said, “So tell me how this works.”

“What do you mean?” Zack asked from the other side of Sephiroth. 

She was chewing and waved her plastic fork around between all the curious eyes around her, “Do you take shifts, or?”

Zack buried an embarrassed sound into a huge bite of a cheeseburger, “Mom! It's legit!”

“Don't make me look at your food while you're eating it, Zack...” she implored, then turned to Cloud. “So tell me the story. How do you make this happen? How did it even come up?”

Cloud bit his lower lip, glancing around the table. He was given no offer for help from any of the others, so he carefully said, “Genesis and Angeal had been dating since school. Angeal was mentoring Zack. Sephiroth and I were together for a while. We were all friends. And we all just... all at once... came,” everyone at the table visibly panicked during this pause, until Cloud continued, “... to the realization that we feel more than friendship for each other. Sephiroth's apartment was big enough for everyone, so we just... decided to try and make it work. And it's very easy.”

Kelly chewed, staring between all of them. “Would you say you love Zack just as much as you love Sephiroth? Or Genesis?”

Cloud smiled brightly, “Of course.”

She pointed at him, “He's good. You're good. I believe you. Zack's my baby, though. I don't want him hurt.”

Angeal spoke up, “I would never allow that. It's unusual but trust me, nobody is being used, neglected, or treated unequally in any way. None of us want that.”

“What's the end goal?” she asked. “I mean... what kind of future do you see? Are you gonna marry each other in pairs, or?”

“We're not sure how it'll be framed legally, but we're a family,” Genesis said, emboldened by all the warm, binding talk they'd shared with Gillian in Banora. 

Big Zack had been listening attentively, “Why didn't I think of this? Four wives. Brilliant.”

Kelly flung a baked bean at him from the end of her fork. 

Little Zack didn't seem convinced by the flippant, casual remark from his father. He seemed unusually quiet since they'd arrived in Gongaga, perhaps he was a little more reserved around his parents, even erring on the side of being childlike, innocent. It was a different side to Zack. He was the smallest of his brothers, and had the softest personality of the bunch. He was well known around Shin-Ra for being friendly and sociable, and it seemed this bloomed in the absence of his family. 

In Gongaga, Zack was still a child. He called his father 'daddy' for fuck's sake. There was comfort there, but he also knew he was exposing a new facet of himself to his boyfriends. 

The temperature dropped after nightfall, and it became painfully obvious that there was nowhere for five extra people to sleep in the cramped quarters. 

“We should have brought some camping gear,” Genesis thought aloud. 

“And put it where?” Angeal remarked. 

Zack spoke firmly for the first time since they'd arrived that afternoon, “It'd be better to just find a place to sleep for the night. There are some inns not far from here.”

“That's probably the best idea sweetie,” his mother agreed. “You guys get some sleep. You wanna come by around lunchtime?”

“Alright,” he said, going into her arms to meet her in a hug. 

“I'm so happy to spend Christmas Eve with you,” She held onto him for a long while. “You sure you can't stay for Christmas?”

“I wish we could. We have to get to Nibelheim and back home.”

“I already miss you again,” she said. 

“Miss you too,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment before letting her go. 

The ride to the motel was quiet, and Zack looked absolutely drained. Nobody said anything, because it was obvious that he loved his family and they loved him, they just had a way of diminishing his outgoing persona. He slid down low in the seat and laid his head on Cloud's shoulder, and slept until they arrived at the bright lights of the first inn they came across. 

Their final day in Gongaga was much like the first – Sephiroth and Angeal really liked playing in the dirt with Zack's dad and brothers, so that's where they spent the majority of their time. Zack, Cloud, and Genesis were more interested in cooking and talking with Zack's mom, learning more about his early life and getting a sense of just how big a mama's boy Zack really was. 

The weather there was intoxicating, and Cloud was even able to roll up his sleeve to the armpit and bask in the sun of a clean, blue sky. He'd always been one to suffer a little seasonal depression, and Gongaga was definitely the cure. 

They got a better look at the inside of Zack's family home, and it was a real testimonial to microliving. There was nothing poverty stricken about it – beds were folded up into walls, curtains and dividers could create more private spaces, and a full living room set could be pulled down from a cubby in the ceiling. With kitchen and bathroom spaces being more communal, it was just a warm, cozy, intimate little space. 

“I really like this place,” Cloud said. “If I lived here I'd always be outside, too!”

“Has it always been like this here?” Genesis asked. 

“It was a pretty average town until the reactor fire when Zack was a baby,” Kelly explained. “We lost everything. Everyone we know lost everything. We got a settlement from Shin-Ra... it was a joke, not nearly enough to rebuild one house, let alone an entire community. But we all worked together, and we used the money to get everyone what they needed, and share as much as possible.”

The entire village was buzzing around the picnic area to celebrate Christmas Eve in the best way they knew how – eating, drinking, and dancing. Dancing in Gongaga wasn't to be taken lightly; the Christmas lit dance square was surrounded by people, watching one person or a few people perform feats of the human body. Gongagans seemed super adept at popping and locking, and none of the five dared to even think about entering the circle to join in. 

Around twilight, they pulled themselves from the steadily increasing pace and intensity of the party. They needed to drive a few hours at least that night, and it was only going to get harder to leave if they stayed any longer. 

Zack was kissed and hugged by almost everyone who lived in the village. He was a beloved baby there, and from the story Zack's mother told, it was easy to see why. He'd grown up during a terrible time, but he'd become strong and capable, just as their village had. 

“Come back soon,” Kelly said to each one of Zack's boyfriends, hugging them all.

Zack's father shook each of their hands, “I know it's a long drive, but it's worth it for the weather. You're always welcome here.”

Cloud had had a couple of drinks, and couldn't settle for a handshake from this man. He went in deep for a tight hug, “Thank you for everything!”

“You're welcome, buddy.”

“Come to Midgar sometime,” Cloud invited, still hugging him. 

“We intend to! We'd love to come out and see you guys soon,” he rubbed Cloud's back and tried to end the hug, but it was still happening. 

They peeled Cloud off of Zack's father eventually. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud had celebrated their own gift giving at home in Midgar before the road trip began. They types of things they gave each other were clothes, training gear, movies, or gift cards. With five of them living together, it was too easy to let clutter overrun their lives, so they opted for the kind of gifts that were meaningful but compact. 

The real gift this Christmas was spending two entire weeks together as a group. It brought out new things in everyone's personality – what music they liked to listen to for extended periods of time, what food they all liked to get at a gas station, and just exactly how often Angeal had to stop to pee on the side of the road. 

“It's bad for your prostate to hold it in, you should really try to go whenever you feel like you have to,” was his line of thinking. 

So that led to Cloud and Zack insisting they stop every time either one of them felt they possibly could pee. Their prostates were very important to both of them. They were stopping so often that Sephiroth tossed back an empty Gatorade bottle and told them that once they filled it up, he'd be willing to make a formal stop. 

Zack actually unzipped to make use of it one time, but Genesis put a stop to this bullshit real quick. 

Waking up on Christmas morning at a hotel in the middle of nowhere en route to Nibelheim was a new, fun experience for all of them. The entire day was a drive towards Nibelheim, and they made it special by eating well, taking lots of pictures in the truck and when they stopped, and listening to Christmas songs all day. Genesis hated Christmas music with all his heart, but was willing to put up with it at least one day of the trip. Even he had to admit that he knew all the words to everything, and joined in singing along when the mood struck them. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was a very steep, treacherous drive up Mount Nibel. Eventually Sephiroth surrendered the wheel to Cloud, who managed to navigate the roads with much greater ease than a city boy used to driving on paved streets. 

The town itself was tiny, but very well might have been the largest of all the places they'd visited along the way, which struck Cloud as fascinating. When he'd lived there, it was a shit hole to leave as soon as possible, but seeing it through fresh eyes, it was fucking charming. 

It was absolutely frigid outside, so Cloud's mom wasn't waiting outside for them, but was in the window waving emphatically. 

Cloud waved back, and a dorky burst of energy radiated from him. He clamored into the tiny, warm home with arms wide, “Hi!”

She was shockingly young, or maybe she just shared her son's youthful, angelic looks. She had a long blonde braid down her back, and the fringe around her face had just the slightest amount of lift – Cloud's signature spikes had been inherited from somewhere. She was dressed in a long, thick tunic sweater, dark leggings that showed off slim legs that looked much like Cloud's, and Uggs. But instead of looking douche-y like they did on Midgar girls, these fluffy boots seemed to be fully necessary to keep one's feet warm in the mountains. 

“Last but not least!” Cloud declared, and waved his boyfriends inside from where they lingered at the doorway like vampires waiting for an invitation. “Come meet mom!”

She was already acquainted with Sephiroth, and gave him a big hug, “How are you? I'm so glad you're here!”

He soaked in the momentary matronly affection with a smile, “Happy to be here.”

“Long drive?” she asked, smoothing down the back of his silver hair. 

He side-eyed Angeal, “I think we were supposed to take shifts driving, but that never really happened.”

“Who else do we have?” she asked, pulling away from him while giving his cold hands a friendly rub. 

Cloud introduced Genesis, Angeal, and Zack. 

“Hello, I'm Annie, how do you do?” She greeted each one kindly, her blue eyes growing larger and larger. She stepped back with her hands in her pockets, getting a good look at all of them. “Honey, you don't seem to have a type.”

“Nope!” he agreed. “They're all way different.”

By then they were all totally at ease with the obligatory, getting-to-know-the-parent type of discussions, and it flowed effortlessly. She seemed a little nervous though, and after an hour she was biting her nails and her eyes were flicking towards the door. 

“Is everything okay?” Cloud asked. 

“Do any of you smoke?” she finally asked. 

None of them did. The military lifestyle wasn't conducive to addictions of any sort. 

Cloud's tone was slightly accusatory, “I thought you were trying to quit again.”

“I am!” She lifted the arm of her sweater, and there were literally four patches stuck to her skin. “It's not working. And I guess I'm hyped up and nervous and I just need a cigarette!”

“I'll have one with you,” Genesis said, shocking the entire table. 

“You smoke?” Sephiroth asked in hysterical confusion. 

“Casually,” Genesis answered. “I'm good company for people who do smoke, put it that way.”

Annie had a pack of cigarettes in her sweater pocket, “Come on, I'll show you the back garden.”

It was freezing outside, but the garden was blocked off by a stone wall that provided a little shelter from the wind. There was a fire pit, and Genesis asked if it would be alright to start a fire. 

“Oh I don't know if you want to go through all that trouble,” she shrugged. 

With a snap of his fingers, the thing was blazing. They stood near it, a lot more comfortable now and able to enjoy a cigarette at full length. Before he could even finish half of his, she'd already lit a second one. 

“Cloud's been bugging me to quit ever since D.A.R.E. visited his goddamn class in second grade,” she said guiltily. “I don't think I can. I mean, I tell him I am and I try not to do it around him.”

“Why are you letting that brat dictate what you do?” Genesis asked, taking a drag. “You're his mother, not the other way around.”

“I had him young. Sometimes I feel like we raised each other.”

“How old were you when you had him? If you don't mind telling me.”

“I turned fourteen when I had him,” she answered. “Our birthdays are only a couple days apart.”

Genesis' eyes widened. Cloud was twenty. This woman was only a few years older than Angeal. 

“I'll have another one,” he said, flicking his spent filter into the fire. He didn't really need another, but she looked like she wanted a third. “Everyone deserves one good vice.”

“It's a nasty habit,” she said with it between her lips as she gave another to Genesis. “Why does it feel so good, though?”

He shrugged, “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.”

“We seek it thus and take to the sky!” she sang with a dramatic flare as though it was an automatic reaction and she just couldn't help herself. “Sorry, I listen to the Midgar Broadway recording of Loveless all the time.”

Genesis' nostrils flared, “... Did Cloud put you up to this?”

“Put me up to what?” she laughed in confusion. 

“My vice is Loveless! They give me shit all the time and refuse to go see it with me!”

“Why? It's amazing! I've been on a waiting list to get a ticket to that ever since Cloud shipped off the to Military Academy. He keeps telling me to come visit him in Midgar – but I'm waiting on my ticket!”

Genesis' face was deadly, “Pick a day. Any day. We're going.”

They returned to the cozy warmth of the house as very close friends. 

Annie Strife was not much of a cook. She actually stored extra tableware in her oven, because she never used it. What she was great at however, was ordering food and heating it up in the microwave. 

Nibelheim was known for snow, expensive yet uncomfortable sweaters, and sky high suicide rates in the winter time. The residents combated all three of these things with comfort food, and with so many yummy bakeries and delis around, it didn't matter if Cloud's mom was a good cook or not. They got to try a little of everything, and it was decadently good. 

Shepard's pie with fluffy mashed potatoes, pastries of all kinds, meats that were delicious but God knew what part of what animal they came from, fresh berries, and a type of smooth, rich ice cream that only was made in North Nibelheim at Christmas. There had been no shortage of good food on this road trip, but what they ate at Annie's house was definitely memorable. 

There was plenty of room for everyone to sleep, and Nibelheim tradition was to turn off the heat, leave a fire in the fireplace, and sleep under about ten comforters. Needless to say, Zack was fucking freezing. He'd been sleeping in Cloud's bed, but there just wasn't enough body heat to stop his shivering. So he wiggled his way into Angeal and Sephiroth's bed to sleep between them, finally warm for the first time since they'd arrived. 

Genesis had claimed the couch, and had plenty of heat from the fire to sleep alone. But he woke up in the middle of the night and crept into Cloud's room. Since Zack was gone, there was plenty of room for him to sleep cuddled close to Cloud. 

The sun never arrived the next day. Like daylight literally never happened, at all. There was a hint of twilight on the horizon for part of the day, and Cloud took them to the water tower to climb up and appreciate the view. Surrounded by his lovers, the frosted trees and dark purple sky didn't seem depressing at all, it was cozy and romantic. 

They'd already said goodbye to so many people, but Cloud found it very hard now that it was his turn to say goodbye to his mom. Nibelheim had so much potential as an adult, and with his boyfriends close by. But it was time to go. 

“I'll see you soon,” she smiled, hugging Cloud tight. “Sooner than you think, probably...”

Genesis nodded at her with a wink. They were keeping their plans a secret. 

Everyone hugged her and said their goodbyes, and left the dark, sleepy, cold little town. Going back down the mountain was no easier, so it was up to Cloud to navigate the winding mountain roads. 

Sephiroth felt the internal pull to the North. Jenova wanted him to come closer to her. He'd been very boastful at the beginning of the road trip about his desire to see his extraterrestrial “mother”, but he'd have been fucking terrified to actually go up there and see her. After spending time with three great moms, he felt as though that role in his life had been more than filled. 

It was quiet in the truck, and Sephiroth spoke softly, “I'm glad we did this.”

Genesis laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. “Me too.”

“Me three,” Zack chimed. 

Cloud and Angeal looked at each other and shared a roll of their eyes before they agreed, “Me four,” and, “Me five.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The plans had allowed for them to stop in Costa del Sol, but by the time they got there, all they wanted to do was go home. They immediately boarded the ferry to the other continent, and then it was only a couple more hours of driving until they were back in the bright lights and crowded streets of Midgar. 

It was late at night when the pulled into their apartment complex parking lot. 

They all slumped through the door one by one, dragging whatever luggage they had behind them and leaving it at the door. 

Without really saying anything, they all shed their clothes and piled into their bed, custom made to cradle all five of them comfortably. They fell into their favorite configuration; Angeal on far left, then Genesis, Zack, Cloud, and then Sephiroth to bring up the side closest to the wall. They each cuddled up to the person or persons around them, draping arms to touch more skin. 

It was quiet for a long time 

“I guess that really was fourteen days,” Zack finally said. 

They all laughed. Angeal reached over to smother his face with his hand, “You learned something, I'm proud of you!”

“That was exhausting. I need another vacation,” Genesis muttered. 

It was met with a smattering of chuckles, and Zack craned his neck up to kiss his cheek, “This is a nice ending, though.”

“I wish we had longer than just tomorrow,” Cloud said sadly. 

“What do you wanna do for our last day?” Angeal asked. 

“We're not gonna move from this bed,” was Sephiroth's answer. 

His prophecy came true – save for showering, bathroom breaks, or kitchen runs, they all remained mostly where they'd fallen for the final day of their Christmas vacation. There was Netflix, there was sex, and there was sleeping. As the hours stretched and they got their fill of rest and of each other, it was like Monday morning would never come. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Merry Christmas Up_sideand_down! I hope this is a little floof ball of happiness for your holiday, I had a lot of fun writing it and I really hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
